


The Card

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwell, Cute, F/F, Gay, Hearts, Lesbians, Love, Sweet, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Blackwell has something planned for valentine's Day, every Stundet handcraft there own mailbox and every Student whos intreset have to make a a selfmade card for a date. Rachel Amber exactly knows who she will write a card and hope for a date.......(both are 16, no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 12





	The Card

"Okay class please listen, this year we will have something special for valentine's Day" Mrs. Gerdwig say, the class listen and the concept is easy, today they will make handcraft mailboxes and in the next days all students who are intressdet in will make again handcraft cards with some nice words and put it in the mailbox from the person, sounds easy right?!

"Oh yeah just another shitty plan from the school for socialising" Justin points out and some from the students are starting laughing and agree with him "I would also be sad if I know that nobody will be on a date with me" Victoria say nice as always, "say the one who was on the junior ball with her own cousin" another boy say to Victoria, Victoria look at the boy angry, let out a gasp and turn back. "Come one Guys, some respect" Steph try to settle the situation "Oh yeah right, we also dont want to forget the gays, any plans Steph" a girl say snippy , Steph mumble something and turn back " Okay class thats enought, there is a reasion we have this mixed class and this particular lession 4 days a week, so start your work now and be quiet" the teacher say and all are making there work.

Rachel Amber sitting of course at the front from the class, she does her best as always, after the class is nearly over moust of the students are finished and one after another hang up there selfmade mailboxes, one girl has Rachel attention, she walks over and put her work on the spot, she has short borwn hair, wearing a black hoodie, a grey jeans with boots "who would ever be on a date with you loser?!" some boy say harsch to the girl, Rachel see how the girls eyes got whiney, fast she go back to her place, what is of course in the last row of the class room.

The class was over and also the school day, Rachel Amber walking to her locker and put her things back, she look over the girl she wants to be dating, her name is Chloe Price and for Rachel the only girl she wants, she hated the rumours and sometimes that the others bullie her, Rachel always want to say something but shes just to shy wehn its about Chloe and she hate that, so she is thankfull that maybe that valentine´s day class thing could change all. 

At home Rachel spoke with her Parents about school, her Parents know that there daughter is gay and they wish her the best for this school project, later Rachel telling with her Friend Dana on the Phone, Dana wishes she also was in this class but she wish her friend good luck. At the Price house Chloe smoking a cigarette in her room and think about this shit day, she thinks that nobody will sent her a card and that dude was right, shes a loser, she start crying.

** 2 days later **

It is 2 days before the big day, the school was over, Rachel walking into the Class and check her mailbox, as she could imiage it was full, only boys, she let out a gasp and thinks _maybe it was to much that I tought Chloe would leave me a card_ , she start to pull out the cards and was lost in her toughts that she diddnt see who also came into the class. _Of course nothing_ Chloe thinks to herself and look sad into her empty mailbox, how it reminde her on the always empty mailbox at her home, how she waitng that max will sent her a letter, as Rachel recognize who stand next to her she nearly let fall all of her cards, OMG she thinks "Oh Im sorry I diddnt see you" Chloe say sad "I...Its okay" Rachel say camly as she can "I guess you will be busy" Chloe say funny "What!?" Rachel say nervous and try to hold the cards together "Ähm, the cards, I bet your Mr. right is in there" "I..I dont think so" Rachel say very fast and nervous "I dont think the school princess will have trouble to find a date, I guess we see us" Chloe say and walking out of the Class, Rachel say fast "Bye" but wasent sure if Chloe heard it, she pull all the cards in the trash and walking outside, she thinks she only waitet this long to make a card for Chloe beacuse she isnt sure what she likes, Rachel saw Chloe with the other skater boys, she also saw her talking with Steph a few times and play with her D&D, Rachel normally is good at knowing people and how they work but Chloe is a hard one.

In her room she working on her card, after thinking for this long she figured out what Chloe could like, she draw a dragon on a skatebord with a heart and some lines, Rachel was very proud of her work, she give it in a  envelope and give it in her school backbag. The next day in the morning lunch break Rachel take her chance and put her card to Chloes mailbox, now she only can wait. School was over and Chloe checkt one last time her mailbox, she couldnt belive there was a card, she was soo happy and open it "Hey Chloe Price, I really hope we could do something for V-Day, here is my number, Rachel Amber" _wouw, wtf!? Is this real_ Chloe thinks to herself but she also isnt sure if shes just fool her, Rachel saw her yesterday with her empty mailbox and Chloe know Rachel does sometimes good thinks for others.

After School Chloe want to talk with Rachel and found her at the Parking lot, she was about to get in the car of her dad "Hey Rachel, can we talk for a second?!" Chloe say nice and Rachel turn arround smiling big, Chloe hear that Rachel chat quick with her dad and she turn "so you wanna talk?" Rachel say and both heading to a quite spot in the parking lot "So...I found this Card and wanna talk with you" "so its a yes!?" Rachel ask Chloe with big eyes and a smile "If you mean it real, its a yes, yeah" Chloe say "why I wouldnt mean it real?" Rachel ask Chloe with her head to the side and Chloe tells her her Thinking and Rachel also tell Chloe that she wasent quite sure what she would like and thats why it took that long" "Oh man, now I really feel dumb" Chloe say a little embarrassed "hey its okay" Rachel say nice and both look in each others eyes "Im sorry but I have to go now, maybe we can chat latter" Rachel say and Chloe smiles answer "yeah sure" Rachel looks happy and walking to her dads car.  


The day has come and Rachel did the promised call and the two girls nearly chat all night long, about there hobbys and other stuff, as both regonice they have a lot in comon and it also make the whoule date situation so much easier for both of them, after there date, both looking very fancy, there wehre at a restaurant here in Arcadia bay, both had a good time laughing a lot and just heaving fun. "Im so glad I got the chance and I meet you Chloe" Rachel say lovley as the two girls walking arround in the moonlight "same for me, I now now the real Rachel" Chloe adds and both smiling at each other, "You liked it? can we count a second date?" Rachel ask nervous, Chloe take Rachel hands and say "yeah we can" Rachel smiles and one second later they lips touch each other, both pulling each other for more and they have an hot make out seesion.

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY <3**


End file.
